


Lost myself again and I feel unsafe

by Thebluewolf99



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Can Be Seen As Ship or Just Friends, Echo and Ripple (Blue and Red Haired Traci's), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hank Anderson - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Shaolin Being (Calrlos Ortiz's Android), Suicide Attempt, kara and alice, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebluewolf99/pseuds/Thebluewolf99
Summary: Connor can't take it anymore. Can Rupert save him from himself?





	Lost myself again and I feel unsafe

     Rupert walked up the steps to the roof access, a pigeon perched on his shoulder. It was a little past six in the evening and the sun was just starting to set. This was about the time he wandered from his apartment in New Jericho and went upstairs to the roof to feed the birds that lived nearby. They would only let him keep a few birds in his actual apartment, which was understandable. He tended to keep the babies, the sick, and the elderly ones in his place.  
     When he opened the door to the roof, his thirium pump lurched. Someone was standing there already. As his eyes adjusted to the light, his pump sped up in a mock fight-or-flight response. In front of him was Connor, the deviant hunter. Rupert wasn’t quite sure what to make of the other android. On one hand, Connor had chased him and many others relentlessly across the city of Detroit intent on destroying them. On the other hand, he was the turning point in the revolution and now a deviant himself.  
Rupert hadn’t had much interaction with Connor since the android had found him at New Jericho and apologized profusely with tears in his eyes. Rupert had forgiven him, knowing himself how difficult it is to break your own programming. That being said, Rupert still had a momentary flash of panic on the rare occasion he saw Connor in New Jericho.  
     All of this failed to explain why Connor was on the roof of New Jericho and hadn’t reacted to the door opening. Rupert knew Connor had extremely sensitive sensors, being an advanced prototype and all, but Connor remained where he was, staring straight ahead out at the setting sun.  
     “Connor?” Rupert called out cautiously.  
     “Please leave, Rupert,” Connor replied quietly.  
     “What? Why?” Rupert questioned, moving closer to the other android, slowly as a feeling of dread built up inside of him.  
     “I just need to do this, and you can come back within an hour,” Connor said quietly.  
     “What are you doing? What’s going on?” Rupert questioned, slightly frantically.  
     “Please do not worry, Rupert, and please, please just leave,” Connor’s voice became thicker and more pleading with each word. Rupert took a few more steps in the direction of the other man, trying to get a closer look at his face. As he drew closer, he spied something in Connor’s hands, pointed upwards. He scanned it quickly, and when the results came back, his heart lurched.  
     “Connor, what the hell are you doing?” He cried, moving quickly towards the other android.  
     “Please,” Connor cried frantically, his voice raised for the first time during the encounter. “Please don’t come any closer,” he said as he moved the gun in his hands closer to his chin, and Rupert came to a screeching halt. He turned towards Rupert slightly, his body trembling. Rupert’s heart was pounding.  
     “Connor, don't do this,” Rupert pleaded.  
     “I have to, it's what I deserve,” Connor whispered, tears streaming down his face.  
     “What do you mean?” Rupert questioned, “Connor, you saved the revolution.”  
     “Only after I got thousands of androids killed,” Connor cried, “And before that, I almost killed so many androids. If they hadn’t had gotten away, I would have killed them or Cyberlife would have through me. Daniel died because of me. Shaolin killed himself because of me. I almost killed Kara and Alice, Markus and Simon, Echo and Ripple, and even you Rupert. You know that! If anything you should kill me yourself.”  
      “Fuck that!” Rupert cried. Connor stared at him in surprise at the outburst.  
      “Connor, do you know how much you’ve done for New Jericho? So many of our people get the closure and peace of mind they need knowing you are out there solving cases that practically no one will. Do you know how many androids are alive because of you?” Rupert took a few more steps towards Connor, who trembled violently.  
      “Even if that made up for it, it’s still not safe for others for me to be alive,” Connor whispered.  
     “What do you mean?” Rupert asked, his eyebrows furrowing. Connor shook his head rapidly and stuck his hand out, skin removed for an interface. Rupert took the hand cautiously and initiated the interface.  
     He saw himself, as Connor, talking to a woman in an exquisite garden. He felt the warmth Connor felt when she praised him, the crushing feeling of failure when she scolded him. He felt the fear and uncertainty of questioning Amanda after the visit to Kamski. He felt the paralyzing terror and freezing cold when she took control of Connor’s programming. He felt the months after that night on the stage with Markus, barely sleeping, avoiding other androids as much as possible, the loneliness, the panic at every movement not one hundred percent calculated.  
     When it was was all over, he was left standing in the garden with Connor. The other android stood hunched defensively in the corner of the garden. Rupert walked up to him slowly, before wrapping the other in a tight hug.  
     “Oh, Connor,” he murmured. Connor sobbed into his shoulder and Rupert sent him as many memories he had of people talking about Connor. They shared stories of him freeing them from the warehouse. Stories of him telling them gently about what happened to their loved one and comforting them in their grief. Stories of him telling them earnestly that he will capture the human who committed a hate crime against them.  
     He sent the other android memories of the leaders of Jericho mentioning how much they missed Connor when he came up in conversation. Memories of them sharing his accomplishments with whoever would listen. He sent him a singular memory of Lieutenant Anderson, who had found Rupert after the revolution and apologized for chasing him.  The Lieutenant had also talked about his efforts to deviate Connor and some of Connor’s struggles with deviancy. Rupert, in turn, had apologized for nearly throwing the Lieutenant off of the roof. Said Lieutenant merely laughed and said that Rupert should take up wrestling.  
     As the memories faded, Rupert gently disengaged the interface and helped Connor’s physical body slump to the ground. They sat in a collapsed heap of limbs on the roof as Rupert gently moved the gun away from Connor. After a moment, Rupert supported the emotionally drained android with an arm around his waist and they began walking towards the door to the roof access. As they walked, he initiated contact with Markus.  
_'Hey Markus, I have Connor here with me and long story short, I’m going to take him to my place to let him recuperate. There’s a gun on top of the building that someone needs to_ come _take care of._ '  
_'RUPERT! Thank rA9, we found Connor’s note but we couldn’t find him anywhere. Is he ok?' Rupert could feel Markus’s relief through the connection._  
_'He’s worn out, but otherwise unharmed. I’ll talk to him about seeing you when he’s rested up a bit.'_  
_'Of course, thank you again! I’ll send someone up to clean up in a moment.'_  
_'Thank you.'_  
Rupert disconnected from Markus and focused back onto Connor, who was largely unresponsive. He helped the other android down the stairs and hall to his apartment and then his bedroom. He maneuvered Connor on to the bed and placed a blanket over him. Connor stirred slightly when Rupert began to leave the room.  
“Stay,” Connor croaked out pleadingly. Rupert paused in the doorway.  
“Please,” Connor whispered. Rupert nodded and climbed on top of the blankets, curling around the exhausted android. He ran his fingers through Connor’s now messy hair and hummed quietly until Connor was deep in stasis.  
It wasn’t going to be an easy recovery by any means, Rupert mused, but Connor was alive. They Were Alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is the second fic that I'm posting for the first time in actual years. I hope yall liked it! Please let me know if there are any mistakes, I wrote this in like 2 hours and I have no beta readers. I'm working on a slow burn Reed900 fic that I'm super excited about, but I got this idea in my head and I just had to get it out of my system. I feel like Rupert is one of the most underrated characters. I tried to not make it super shippy, but it can be seen that way if you want. It sort of goes along with rare-pair week so here's to that I guess. Anyways, let me know what you think! I thrive off of comments <3


End file.
